


closer

by SugarFaggot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFaggot/pseuds/SugarFaggot
Summary: jisung's hormones are getting naughty





	closer

**Author's Note:**

> teaser - https://youtu.be/8argdkJDHxM

Being a teenager sucks. Being a famous teenager is even worse. Because Jisung's hormones are acting up, and he cannot do anything about it. He is an idol which means everything that can spoil reputation is prohibited. And just because it is a little embarrassing to ask for help from a manager... that's a conversation he does not want to have.

He never understood why his hyungs like skinship so much, but now he gets it. He feels it himself. Feels like his skin is itchy when Jaemin hugs Jeno and leans in for kisses. Jisung wants too. Jeno of course rejects Jaemin, but now he realizes that he wants to see how they kiss. He feels his cheeks getting hotter, when his consciousness creates a fairly realistic picture of his hyungs pressing tightly over each other, pleasuring themselves. Suddenly Jaemin looks in his direction and asks him to join…

"- Jisung-аh… "

“- What happened to him?" 

"- I don't know … “

"- Jisung-аh, do you want chips ? "

Park shakes his head coming back to reality where Jaemin was standing right in front of him, must have been saying something.

\- ..u said something? - Jisung inhales sharply realizing he's been holding his breath all this time.

“Reception, reception, earth to maknae Jisung” Jaemin snaps his fingers in front of his face, “chips, do you want chips ?”

Jisung looks confused around the room, ah right, he's in the dressing room at a concert soon to be on stage. In front of him, his hyung offers him chips.  
'Yes I do want chips, yes I do want to spend some time around nana' Jisung thinks.

"- I do."

Jaemin walks to the table by the wall with Jisung following close behing. The younger boy cannot take his eyes off his hyung: the daydream from earlier still lingering in his mind. Jaemin notices his lost gaze and snorts. It wasn't something new to see Jisung lost in his thoughts but something about it seemed off in an odd way this time round. God knows what clicks inside the elder's head, but it triggers his usual overwhelming need to shower the younger with affection and goes in for a hug. Jisung does not mind, not at all, not like he used to. He understands this is wrong, but God, how he wants to feel it all. He tries to get out of the embrace, but he doesn’t try too hard. Jaemin clearly senses that by the way his grip loosens slightly, but then Jaemin begins to reach for Jisung's neck. And at this moment Park almost loses himself.

Hyung's wet hot lips touch his skin, leaving a kiss. The wetness remaining on the neck instantly cools the skin, but weirdly feels like burning. A shiver passes through Jisung's body: his neck turns out to be very sensitive and he hears from his side a quiet exhale, bordering on a barely audible moan. Jaemin releases him and Jisung prays: as long as the elder does not understand anything. At the same time, Jisung is still unable to move away from this, he gently touches his neck with his hand. He turns to Jaemin,he was smiling looking at him like in a trance. Seizing the moment, Jisung runs to a different corner of the dressing room, to which Jaemin only continues smiling.

Jisung's heart beats furiously.

At some point, Jaemin pulls Jisung into his lap and wraps his hands around the younger's tiny waist feeling up his abs. Jisung freezes for a moment yet he convinces himself it's just Jaemin being Jaemin, always babying the maknae. But obsessive thoughts reappear in his head, and he realizes that he's overjoyed by these unhurried strokes of warm palms. For a second, Jaemin's hand slides lower and passes over his hips, very close to his groin. Jisung shudders and tries to leave, but Na pulls him back. Jisung does not know what to do when Jaemin puts his head on his shoulder and whispers suggestively in his ear:

"- Little Sungie… so cute, when you try resisting me…"  
Jisung blushes and tries to distract himself with his phone, but he cannot ignore the elder's head right next to his, and the feeling of his hand on his waist.

Jaemin slightly shifts positions nuzzling his face in the other's nape. Light feather-like kisses excite Jisung beyond comprehension, but there are cameras everywhere and he has to behave himself. Heck…  
Jisung fidgets on the elder's knees, and at some point, with a quick move Jaemin spreads his legs so that Jisung is left hopelessly with one of the elder's legs between his own. Jisung chokes on air, he could have slipped a moan right then and there but fortunately nothing came out. He frantically looks around while processing the feeling between his legs but nobody seems to care about them at all, the operator is already shooting Renjun, stylists rush with Chenle, and Jeno ... .

Jeno watches them and grins.  
Jisung swallows nervously and turns back to his phone. Staff calls for Jeno and he gets up, he shoots another glance at the two then manages to throw his jacket at them then leave the scene. Jisung puts it on his lap and immediately bites his lips trying to hold back a moan of surprise. Jaemin, as soon as his hands are covered, slides his palm between the legs and squeezes Jisung's already half-hard dick.

He strokes Jisung's inner side of the thigh and snorts at how Park tenses up. He again bends a little forward so that his hot breaths hit the younger's ear. He takes a quick glance around the room, having made sure everyone is busy, briefly licks the lobe. Jisung again rushes to leave, not able to take it anymore. However, Jaemin clearly has other plans as he pulled him back forcefully now holding him tighter than before .

"-going anywhere?"

Jisung turns his head to him and begs him with his eyes to stop. He hopes Jaemin would understand that this is too much for him, and they still have to perform ... He leans his head back on the elder's shoulder and whispers softly in his ear:

"- Hyung… hyung, please, I can't anymore… not now, hyung… -"  
Jaemin bites his lip and closes his eyes taking a couple deep breaths as to calm himself. He slowly disengages his hands. Jisung immediately gets up and straightens his shirt, pulling it as low as possible. He tries not to look at Jaemin.

The subsequent performance gives the opportunity to throw out some of that energy and tension from before, and therefore Jisung leaves the stage with a light soul and a winged feeling. He is quite relaxed, until he stumbles upon Jaemin’s dark gaze. It literally feels like his hyung is eye-fucking him. Jisung is sure that he is looking at him, after all.... he left the elder hot and bothered not that long ago, but he still decides to check. Jisung loosens his tie and unfastens a botton.

Jaemin clearly does not expect this and ridiculously opens his mouth, trying to at least breathe in, but he cannot, because the youngest does not stop at one button and almost completely exposes his chest. The operator comes up to Jisung, to interview him on the concert and Jaemin swears under his breath disappointment written on his face.

While everyone is busy, Jaemin goes to the restroom and washes his face with cold water. After just a minute there, Park comes in shyly , and Jaemin just laughs. A couple of minutes ago he confidently seduced him, and now he stares up at him like a deer caught in headlights. Outside, they hear the staff call everyone because they're about to leave. Jaemin understand that they don’t have the time for any words so being the eldest, he decides for both of them. He straightforwardly approaches Jisung and pulls him into a kiss.

He was about to show the maknae he's not the one to be messed around with, let him know what it feels like to be teased so mischievously. But the moment he felt Jisung's soft plump lips on his own he knew that would be impossible. He pushes harder, pressing himself against the quivering body in front of him. Jisung leans his back against the wall behind him for stability, the impact resulting in him slightly parting his lips, Jaemin takes advantage of it and and inserted his tongue in the hot cavity. Jisung opens his eyes in surprise blincking rapidly at the sharp wave of excitement that shot his lower abdomen when their tongues intertwined. Nana puts his hands on Jisung's hips and strokes them along the sides.

Jisung throws his hands over Jaemin's shoulders and brings their bodies even closer, responding to the kiss more desperately, tilting his head for convenience. Jaemin realizes that this is the first time for Jisung and it’s worth restraining his fervor, but this boy does the unreal to him. The elder moves his right hand a little lower and strokes the shaft through the clothes, to which Jisung moans and frowns. They hear swearing from outside, and Jaemin kisses the younger's nose quickly and backs away at the very moment the door opens and the manager enters.

In the car, they're in the backseat with Renjun between them. Jisung is restless, deprived of Nana's physical affection. And for Jaemin it is no easier; he glances at Jisung, but rather looks pleased, seeing his adorable mochi breaking, so eager to be touched by no other than him.

They reach the dorm in about half an hour yet it seemed like an eternity for two particular boys. They all part ways, Chenle going to his house, Renjun grabs a snack and is off to his room while Jeno is annoyingly cracking not so funny jokes, Jaemin unable to bear it, kicks him in the direction of the room he shares with Renjun.

Once left alone awkwardness fills the room. During the short trip they had time to calm down.  
Jisung plays with his hands taking notice of the empty room and sighs quite desperately. The other just looks at him with a blank face but a weird spark in his eyes.

Jaemin slowly approaches Jisung. The younger waits expectantly. Nana raises his hand and gently strokes the youngers cheek. Wraps the other hand around his waist and looks at the boy's face with admiration. Then gently closed the space between their lips. Jisung looks cautiously back toward the other members's room.

"- ...Don't mind them...hmm?" 

Jisung gives a short nod as Jaemin gently kisses the soft lips of the younger.

It's exciting, not like at the venue, in a different way. It's exciting in an odd way because they are kissing in their dorm's living room, where they usually all watch movies together, where in the light of the day it was very comfortable and homely. 

The soft kiss does wonders to Jisung as he melts away from it. He feels his strength leaving him and his legs give way. Jaemin hugs and pats him soothingly on the back.

"- Let's go to our room, baby ..."

He gently takes his hand and leads him.

Jaemin closes the door behind them. Jisung appreciates how careful his hyung is but he doesn't want to be treated like some porcelain princess. So now he decides it's time to take initiative despite his lack of experience.

As soon as the elder turns to him, Jisung moves back a little starting to unbutton his shirt. Jaemin immediately feels the change of mood and realizes that his tenderness was rudely rejected. But he does not mind.

Jaemin smiles and takes off his T-shirt, throws it aside and walks over to Jisung.

The maknae saw his hyung topless hundreds of times , but never in such a context. Now he cannot tear his eyes away from the sharp collarbones and toned abdomen. But most of all he is intrigued to the 2 dark dots decorating his chest. He feels his mouth watering and swallows nervously.

The younger chokes when Jaemin reaches for the belt and unbuckles it just like that.

Jisung managed to unbutton his shirt completely revealing his fair skin. Because of the quick steps he takes, his white shirt flutters backwards , and Jaemin could have sworn Jisung looked like an angel for a second, the very resemblance of perfection and ethicality, pure and innocent. Although right after this thought, Jisung does what no angel would do.

The younger one comes closer and, slightly bending, licks Jaemin's nipple . Jaemin moans loudly at the sensation of Jisung's hot wet tongue over his hard nip, and by default roughly clasped Jisung's head, grasping his hair. Jaemin throws his head back and Jisung, noticing the opening switches to his neck.

"- Oh fuck, Sungie… "

"- Hmf, hyung.." Jisung moas sweetly, any inhibition long gone.

Jaemin growls and pulls Jisung in for a rough kiss, at the same time sliding his dangling shirt down his arms and to the floor. Jisung is lost for a second, remaining completely topless, but Jaemin does not give him time to think about it and throws the boy’s arms over his shoulders, hugging him tightly. None of them expect such a reaction from themselves when they feel their bare skin flushed against each other, Jisung groans, and Jaemin whines.

"- Hyung, hyung, please" Jisung whines Jaemin, but the later cannot really understand what he wants. Jisung slips to the floor breathing heavily,overwhelmed with the new sensations and presses his cheek against Jaemin's thigh, trying not to fall. Jaemin tries to restrain himself and gently moves his foot from Jisung, but he digs his own grave as the younger sticking his tongue out, licks the rough fabric of his hyung's pants.

Jaemin honestly tried to keep himself from it today, but he cannot. He takes the boy by the scruff of his neck and presses his face over his crotch through his clothes. Jisung feels hot flesh on his cheek and again he feels his mouth watering . He grabs the belt loops and pulls them down. He pulls them down to his knees and notices a wet spot of precum on Jaemin’s grey boxers. Briefs are tight enough not hiding either the shape or size. Jisung inhales sharply and, with his mouth slightly open, presses his wet lips on the sensitive glans looking up with doe eyes full of anticipation. He gives it a few more light kisses over the thin fabric.

"- Mochi… baby, wait" Jaemin points him to the bed, finally getting rid of the remaining clothes. Jisung takes off his jeans too and climbs onto the bed, sitting awkwardly on the edge.

Jaemin approaches him and runs his hand up and down his dick a couple of times, exhaling in satisfaction. Jisung let's out a breathy moan unable to tear his eyes from the sight of his precious Nana hyung pumping his dick in front of him.

“-You can touch yourself too, Jisungie ...”

“-I want to be touched by hyung ..."

Jaemin jerks his head ambiguously, but still smiles. He comes closer, looming over Jisung.

“You're so handsome, Jisungie,” Jaemin brushes the younger's bangs with his fingers and gently cups his cheek while caressing the plump lips with his thumb.  
“and I noticed something in you today”  
He presses his thumb on the younger's bottom lip ending up with him slightly opening his mouth

“you like when your mouth is full, right?"

Jisung never really thought about it, in all honesty he hasn't thought of anything from the moment they entered that room, for now all he wanted and all that matter was to feel good and nothing prevents him from carrying it out.

He sticks out his tongue and licks Jaemin's fingers. Jaemin shines a bright smile and pushes his fingers deeper into the hot cavity. He strokes his baby's wet tongue and moves deeper.

Jisung reflexively wraps his lips and sucks a little. Jaemin sticks his fingers out, thrusting them back all the way  
to the knuckles, Jisung chokes on it, but he never stops licking. Jaemin literally fucks his mouth with his fingers.

The elder finally pulls out his wet fingers from Jisung's mouth and licks them. Jisung looks like he is about to cry: this is too much for him.

Meanwhile, Jaemin climbs and sits on the bed resting his back on the headboard. He runs his tongue over his fingers a couple more times. Jisung, as if hypnotized, crawls to him on the bed on all fours.

"- You are very tasty, baby ..."

Jisung moves closer and sits on Jaemin's lap, reaching for a kiss, which Jaemin certainly gives him.  
Jisung, without restraint, pushes his hips and their dicks touch. At first, Jisung does not understand what he felt, but, after casting a short glance down, he stares at his hyung.  
Jaemin himself is overwhelmed with feelings, but he feels he needs to take charge. Therefore he spits in his hand and clasps the two dicks together.

“Oh fuck” Jisung blinks and bites his lip.

“Language, maknae .If I hear it again I'll slap your lips”Jaemin says automatically.

“Unless ...” Jisung does not finish the sentence, breaking into a moan when Jaemin runs his thumb over his glans.

"- Unless what? " Jaemin continues to run his thumb over Jisung's tip , spreading out the precum.

“Unless you do it with your cock, hyung ...ah” Jaemin squeezes his hand tight.

Jaemin can no longer withstand all the intensity, and he begins to pick up the pace, feeling his orgasm building up.

Jisung begins to moan and whimper incessantly. He thrusts his hips, trying to match the quick pace.

“Kiss ... kiss, hyung ...”

Jaemin himself groans uncontrollably and with his other hand pulls Jisung, messily kissing his already swollen lips.

Jisung cums first and moans loudly, his body going limp resting his head over the other's shoulder.

Jaemin bites his lip burying his face in Jisung's neck inhaling his scent, and cums with a loud groan. 

Both are exhausted and lie down entirely. Jaemin feels fatigued all over his body and exhales quietly. Nicely. He opens his eyes and sees Jisung with a content smile on his face, but very sleepy. As he feels he's being watched he looks up in the elder's eyes and whispers softly, voice tired.

"- Hyung ..."

"- Shh, tomorrow… we will talk about it tomorrow… now relax, baby."

Jisung dutifully nods and closes his eyes. Jaemin, hastily wipes them with his nearby T-shirt, covers both of them with the blanket and finally big-spoons Jisung to sleep.

He will think about everything tomorrow.


End file.
